


Caramel Coffee

by Rabid_X



Series: 2014 Steter Week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, No Character Death, Stiles Stilinski Has Cancer, chemotherapy mentioned, radiation treatment mentioned, suggested happy ending, surgery mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_X/pseuds/Rabid_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy behind the counter at the coffee shop had brown eyes and a wicked smile. He flirted with Peter as he got him the two caramel mocha coffees with soy whipped cream. Peter smirked and tipped well but took his coffees out the door none the less. He had someplace far more important to be than sticking around and letting a hipster try to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steter Week 2014, Day 3- Human AU. Unbeta'd.

The guy behind the counter at the coffee shop had brown eyes and a wicked smile. He flirted with Peter as he got him the two caramel mocha coffees with soy whipped cream. Peter smirked and tipped well but took his coffees out the door none the less. He had someplace far more important to be than sticking around and letting a hipster try to seduce him. 

He took the coffees back to the apartment, taking the steps two at a time until he was at the door. It took a bit of juggling but he finally got the door open by stacking the cups on top of each other and holding them firm with his chin. When he got inside, cups in the same position, he was greeted with gentle hoarse laughter. He spun to see Stiles bundled up on the couch and grinning at him.

”I thought you’d still be in bed,” Peter said, pitching the keys into the bowl on the table by the front door. 

Stiles raised his arms as he got closer. “I couldn’t stay asleep. I was lonely and please tell me that’s caramel I smell.”

Peter sat next to him and handed over one of the cups. “Of course you do.” He watched as Stiles clutched the cup to his chest and breathed in the smell making yummy sounds. Peter laughed. “And I wish I had such an enthusiastic greeting.”

"Aw hey now," Stiles reached up and cupped Peter’s cheek. "Hi, handsome."

Peter leaned in and gave Stiles a kiss. He brushed a hand over Stiles’ bald head and nuzzled his nose. “Thank you. How do you feel this morning?”

Stiles shrugged. “Tired, a little achy but not bad. Have my last chemo tomorrow so all in all I feel pretty damn good.”

Peter moved closer and tugged Stiles against him. Stiles settled in and sipped at his coffee and Peter relaxed a bit and took a few sips of his; the sweet caramel flavor wasn’t his favorite but he’d learned to enjoy it because of Stiles. He’d done a lot of things he hadn’t expected since Stiles got sick.

The gallbladder cancer had been a surprise to everyone. Stiles had been a vibrant, hyper young man, working at the local historic society while he wrote a book on the folklore around Beacon County. They’d met when Stiles came to interview him on the Hale family’s involvement in the creation of Beacon Hills. The Hale library was extensive and Peter had been easily swayed by Stiles’ enthusiasm and dancing amber eyes. It hadn’t taken them long to start dating.

A year into their courtship, Peter asked him to move in. Three months into that Stiles started having stomach pains and throwing up. He pushed it off as a stomach bug until Peter saw yellow creeping into the whites of his eyes. When the diagnosis of cancer came Stiles tried to move out, tried to pull away. But Peter stood his ground. 

Now they’d weathered Stiles through surgery, radiation and chemotherapy. With the last treatment due tomorrow they just had to wait and see the results. Everyone was optimistic, Stiles not the least of them. Peter was hopeful, afraid to be anything other than prepared to lose Stiles, lose everything he’d gained by letting the young man into his heart.

"Did he flirt again?"

Peter blinked, coming back to the present. “What, Kyle? Of course he did, morbid little bastard.”

Stiles laughed and twisted around. He took Peter’s cup and set both of theirs down on the coffee table. Then he rose up on his knees and plopped himself in Peter’s lap. “I love you but if I die Kyle is not the one to take my place, I forbid it. Try Jordan instead.”

Peter stared, eyebrow high. “Jordan Parrish, your dad’s deputy? Stiles he’s too…”

"Nice?" Stiles purred and nuzzled Peter’s face.

"Far, far too nice," Peter said and kissed Stiles deeply. "I like a little bastard in my boyfriends."

Stiles poked him. “Hey, my parents were married. I am an asshole, thank you.”

Peter hummed and tucked Stiles in close. “Just the way I like you.”

They sat, twined together, until Stiles fell asleep. Peter tugged a blanket over them and stayed right where he was. In the morning they’d be back at the hospital, Stiles hooked up to his chemo bag. They’d chat with Henry, a fifty-five year old Army veteran, and flirt with Melissa, Stiles’ best friend’s mom. Then they’d head to the Sheriff’s house so Stiles could sleep on the couch and drink broth until his father came home for dinner. It was their ritual, one they promised to turn into dinner once a week when this was all over.

And, when the doctor gave Stiles the all clear, Peter was taking Stiles to Hawaii for a week to do nothing but relax, enjoy some sun and recover. And then Peter planned on giving Stiles a ring, tying their lives together forever. If the doctor didn’t give them the all clear, Peter was going to marry Stiles anyway. All that mattered was that they were together. But for now he was content to listen to Stiles snore softly in his arms.


End file.
